Ah'm Alone Now
by starrysweet
Summary: The law is passed. Mutants are outlawed...forbidden...Rogue's POV. (Un-Edited - R + R please!) -rated for language, violence


Author's Note: Well, I was reading the book "Shindler's List" and was listening to "Fixe" and "In the Beginning" -Cirque de Soliel and then...I started writing. ((Un-Edited))  
  
Created: February 2, 2002 (3:00 PM)  
  
The law is passed...mutants are outlawed...forbidden. Angry mobs target the Brotherhood and the X-Men. ((this is what happens when you've started to read the book "Shindler's List")) Rogue is the only one left...this is Rogue's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't I wish...  
  
  
  
Ah'm Alone Now.  
  
*starry*sweet*  
  
  
  
And then it just happened. Ah'm was alone...maybe ah always will be. The others are either bein' "imprisoned", bein' chased, killed...or they're in hidin' -like ah am. It's hard to think about...ah don't want to, but the dreams just keep comin' back. How they found us? Perhaps ah won't ever know. And it's not like ah can come out from these shadows to find them...because if ah do come out, who knows what those damned humans will do...  
  
Ah just wish this never happened...  
  
Ah'll always remember...remember everythin' that happened. The fight, the blood, the decision. One decision that made everythin' Magneto believe in, become real. 'Cept he can't carry out his plans now, he's either dead or alive...alive in hell. This hell. What will the professor do? He tried so hard to stop it...and now...now ah don't even want to think of where he is right now. Ah don't want to think about the others, but ah can't push their faces out of my mind forever...  
  
Humans won't listen, they never have...exceptional of the so few. The others, they hate anyone who's different.  
  
  
This is the same fight that occured between Blacks and Whites...now it's just happenin' to us...  
Humans versus Mutants  
  
  
We were scared...Kurt and ah were walkin' back from the school, rain clouds threatenin' us above. Thunder rolled somewhere off in the distant, but it didn't matter...We saw the house of the Brotherhood in flames...it was errupted in flames...there were yells. But it wasn't their cries...it was cries of anger and an evil that was different than Magneto's. Pietro then just appeared in front of us, he looked scared, Lance was runnin' behind. Ah admit, ah was scared then...Pietro's tough, seem's like nothin' scares him. The next thing ah know, he's yellin' at Kurt and ah... "You gotta get out of here!" Kurt was askin' him why...but we already knew. Lance then shouted "They passed the law, they passed the damned law." Ah swear...ah saw tears in his dark eyes.  
  
Kurt ported Lance and ah back to the Institute, Pietro caught up with us shortly. Jean came runnin' out, wondering what was going on...Evan wanted to know why "Adrenaline Boy" was there. The four of us just ran past them, tryin' to find the professor...ah wondered how long it would take before we got targeted -ah didn't want to either. Kitty was worried...no, she was scared as hell...we all were. Kurt didn't come with, he would tell everyone what was happening. The professor came out of his study, watchin' us run towards him.   
  
Ah fell quiet as Lance and Pietro told their story... They'd been in the middle of dinner when they'd heard a knock at the door...Todd had gotten up to see who it was, they'd heard him scream and the house was filled with angry shouts. Mystique ordered everyone to get out, Pietro had pulled Todd away...they'd all tried to fight, but they ended up bein' split up from each other.  
  
Ah remember myself wantin' to throw up...ah couldn't, ah just felt like a cold statue. After both had finished, ah remember the look on the professor's face...in his eyes...there was no emotion, it was just blank.  
"Then it's true..." The professor had whispered. Ah shivered, a bad feeling filling my heart.  
  
That bad feeling came true.  
  
  
After the professor had gotten Lance and Pietro takin' care of in the Infirmary, he spoke to the rest of us...although Kurt had already told everyone. Kitty's face was blank too, except for the tears rollin' down her cheeks. Jean was doing her best not to cry, though silent tears came when Scott hugged her. Everyone was bein' comforted. Ororo and Evan...Kitty with Kurt...Jean with Scott...everyone...  
  
Ah lost everyone...  
  
  
The mob came an hour later...We had gotten ourselves prepared...but we weren't prepared for this.   
  
We ran, fast...but they had the entire place surrounded...we didn't know what to do. Logan had told us to get in the X-Jet...but we couldn't leave. After what Ororo, Logan and The professor had done for all of us, we wouldn't leave them. Lance an' Pietro even stayed...it didn't seem odd either, it didn't matter.   
  
It didn't matter what alliance we were with, we were all in this together.   
  
We couldn't fight them all off, they all just burst in...ah remember Kurt an' Kitty gettin' everyone out, despite their struggle to fight back...ah fought as hard as ah could...ah almost threw up when ah heard bullets fly through the room. Pietro grabbed my hand at that point, and we ran out...ah remember as we ran, ah looked back...the institute was in flames.  
  
Pietro and ah kept runnin'...ah'd lost contact with Jean and the professor...there was nothin' ah could do. It must've been an hour before we'd stopped. The tears came then...ah've never really cried, even Pietro was a bit stunned. Ah remember Pietro had looked at me an' said, "You've survived everything that the brotherhood's thrown at you Rogue, you can survive this."   
  
For Pietro, that was an understatement.  
  
Then they came, out of nowhere. We ran, fast...Pietro practically dragged me, but ah knew if we didn't get away, there was no way we'd survive. That's when the bullets flew behind us...Pietro's great at dodgin' anythin' you throw at him...it's when one bullet hits you, that makes a difference. The bullet had lodged itself in his side. He fell, ah grabbed him. He just told me to run...he'd make it. Ah told him ah didn't believe it. "Rogue, go...it's better you than both of us dead. Run." Pietro whispered to me, then he grabbed my arm...skin to skin contact. We both yelled...but ah was the one who pulled back, staring at Pietro's unconscious body...then towards the humans who were comin' fast.  
  
Ah couldn't carry Pietro...there was no way ah could...even with his powers. Ah managed a little ways, savin' me a little time from those damned hunters. Ah placed him behind some bushes and underbrush, where the humans wouldn't find him. Ah tore off part of my already ripped sweatshirt and bandaged his arm as best ah could...it was all ah could do before ah had to run again.   
  
Ah still hate myself for leavin' him...ah always will.  
  
After ah had gotten away, ah just collapsed. Rain broke from the skies, pouring down, with my heart. Ah remember how cold it was, but ah just wished ah could die right there. When ah awoke to the next mornin', ah awoke to silence. Just silence. No wind, no rain...nothin'. Ah couldn't remember where ah was, but it only took a second for me to realize that ah was still in the woods from running last night, ah wasn't at the Institute anymore.  
  
  
In fact, ah never would be...the Institute's gone. It's destroyed, burnt down and torn apart. There's nothin' left. No Institute. No Family. No Friends. No Brotherhood. No X-Men. Just the painful memories.  
  
  
  
Ah'm alone now... 


End file.
